Feel Free to Steal These
by Ruth-Lund
Summary: Once there was an idea. Story ideas I don't have the energy/interest to actually write. Feel free to steal. IMPORTANT-ISH: These ideas are not only in the Avengers Universe, only the first one is so far. Ch 1 MCU AU Ch 2 Zelda/Game of Throne Crossover Parody Ch 3 Naruto AU, "Gamer" fic with Sakura as the MC.
1. Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

Author's Note: I had this idea, but to be honest it's the beginning of a story that is far greater in scope than I have time or energy to write. I have written the very beginning, but anyone can feel free to steal it. I've titled the story as I have because I might post more chapters of ideas for different stories that people can feel free to use. You can consider the title of the chapter to be the name for this story.

UPDATE: I just realized that when there's only one chapter the reader can't see the chapter name. XD I titled this "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" after the poem by Mary Elizabeth Frye. Also, if any of you do decide to write a story inspired by this, please leave a comment telling me you have because I would love to read it!

000

March 29th was the worst day of Peter Parker's life. It was worse than the day he got bit by a freaky spider (which turned out to have a pretty cool result anyway), it was worse than the day he found out that the dad of the girl he liked was a villain, it was even worse than the day Aunt May found out he was Spider-Man. Mar 29th was the day that he died. It was also the day he woke up, 10 years in the past, in his 7 year old body.

"Oh frick." And hello prepubescent vocal cords.

What could he do? Contact that wizard guy? Since he had the Time Stone he'd be the likeliest to believe that Peter had time traveled. But Peter didn't know how to contact him. He doubted he could find him in the phonebook. He didn't even know where he was from.

As Peter sat on his bed, he felt very alone. He didn't even have his powers yet. He was just a little kid who knew that half the universe was gonna die in ten years. He swallowed. What was he going to do?

Just then, he heard a scream come from another part of the house. _Aunt May!?_ He hopped out of bed and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Ben!" He heard her cry, "Oh Ben!" Had something happened? His Uncle was still alive, and wouldn't be dead for years yet, which was just another weird thing on top of this whole horrible situation, and Peter didn't remember ever being woken up by Aunt May calling out Uncle Ben's name.

He burst into their room to see Aunt May clinging onto Uncle Ben for dear life, sobbing into his shoulder. He looked totally confused and was patting her shoulder making soothing noises.

"Aunt May?" Peter asked. Man, his voice was going to take getting used to.

She looked up and saw him, and her face, if it were possible, screwed up even more as she let out great big sobs. She let go of Uncle Ben and rushed towards him. "Oh Peter!" She scooped him up even though he was a little big for that. "You absolute idiot! How dare you disappear on me like that! You must never do that, you hear me! And stay away from spiders!"

"May! What's going on?" Uncle Ben asked, eyeing his wife worriedly.

"A-aunt May!?" Peter asked, shocked. "Do you remember too?" His heart clenched as he realized what that must mean. "Did you…" It was hard to get the words out, to speak of such a horrible experience so soon. Of such a horrible _death_. "Did you turn into dust too?"

She hugged him tighter and nodded. "What happened?" She wailed, "what just happened?"

000

Author's Note: So basically, everyone who turned to dust at the end of Infinity War Part 1 was sent back in time 10 years. Anyone else, such as those who died before that time (i.e. Uncle Ben) or those who died due to other causes (i.e. Gamora) has no knowledge of the future. I'd handwave it saying that it was something Dr. Strange set up right before giving Thanos the Time Stone-that he used his magic to set a fail-safe into the stone so that if it was used in connection with the others to erase half of all life in the universe, that the Time Stone would automatically work with the Soul Stone and the Mind Stone, and the minds of those erased would be connected to their souls ten years in the past. Or something like that.


	2. See Chapter for Title

I can't fit the full title for this on fanfiction dot net. May I present:

 **A Song of Ice and Fire and Time and Storms and wait just a minute…**

Will watched from the tree in growing horror as the unearthly pale men emerged from the forest to surround Sir Waymar Royce. He musn't make a sound. If he did, he was done for.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Will almost fell out of the tree as someone with the loudest lungs he'd heard on a man charged into the clearing. The man was shorter than Royce, wearing a green tunic and carrying a sword with a blue hilt and blue shield bordered in silver with a red bird on it. Will was unfamiliar with the insignia, but right now he couldn't care who the man was loyal to, he was killing the _things._

Though the techniques he was using were very…strange. He somehow found the time to hold the sword behind him until it started glowing, and then he spun like a madman, generating enough force to slice some of the pale men in half even though his sword shouldn't have scratched their armor from the way he was holding it. He wasn't even dizzy when he finished. Will thought his long floppy hat must be attached to his head with glue.

"Hyuea! Hyeargh! Heh! Hyaaaaa!"

And he wouldn't stop shouting. His sword flashed with unnatural speed and relentlessness. Getting hit barely deterred him; he'd only grunt and keep swinging. He smashed one in the face with his shield and then jumped and delivered a powerful vertical slash. Then with another he jumped to the side to avoid a swing and then….rolled ...sideways….in an arc….until he was behind the enemy…and spun around as he jumped up to sever the thing's spine.

Will blinked and realized he was sweating even in the cold. That last move…he hadn't realized it was possible to roll sideways in an arc. In fact he still couldn't believe it. He was sure he could watch it a hundred times and still not understand it. Indeed the strange fighter performed the move twice more while fighting the last of the creatures and it was just as unnatural as the first time. And the way the man jumped and spun as he rose, it was another great acrobatic feat.

In any case the fight was soon over, with each of the pale men shattering to dust as it died. Will could've cried with relief; they were going to get out of this alive thanks to the warrior in green. They were alive.

000

This is a little something I wrote back in 2016 for fun. I haven't actually read A Song of Ice and Fire or watched Game of Thrones and am not planning to (not a fan of excessive adult content), but just by being around enough people who have and seeing things on the internet I know a lot about it. Knowing the tone of the series I thought it would be funny to throw Link into that universe and have him just singlehandedly save the day. Like, Link is still operating by his universe's rules and being totally incongruous to the GoT universe and that contrast is so funny to me and I'm totally overexplaining the joke, aren't I?

Also The Master Sword can defeat White Walkers because it's magic, so there. The Link that I pictured here is sort of a mish-mash of Links. He's got OoT Adult Link yells, voice, and Ocarina, the Wind Waker spin attack, and Twilight Princess appearance and attacks.

Once again, feel free to steal this idea and run with it. I wrote this bit for fun and have no plans to write anything else for it.


	3. The Gamer Sakura

Final exam day. Haruno Sakura's fingers drummed nervously as she waited for her name to be called. H, Haruno. Why did it have to be so close to the beginning of the alphabet? She didn't envy Choji; he'd had to go first. Sakura snuck a glance at where the boy was sitting, munching unconcernedly on a bag of chips with his shiny new hitai-ate sitting on his desk in front of him. He'd already said he was going to trade his in for one on a bandana, so it made sense that he wouldn't put it on just yet. It wasn't actually the hitai-ate that was going to be _his_. Sakura's eyes slid over to the boy sitting next to her. Nara Shikamaru. Who knew if he would pass; he slept through half the classes and even half of the _tests_. He glanced at her and she looked away, her eyes going to the boy sitting on her other side. Uchiha Sasuke. He was so cool, and dreamy and mysterious and stoic and…

"Haruno Sakura!" Iruka-sensei called out, making her jump in her seat. She slid out, making a mumbled "excuse me" to Shikamaru as he had to move his bag aside. Inner Sakura was berating her for not getting out in the opposite direction because she could have passed by Sasuke but Sakura was too nervous to plan in advance like that.

Of course she passed with flying colors. It had been easy, really. She reached out and Iruka-sensei handed over her hitai-ate with a smile.

There was a sound like chimes and the world froze. Iruka-sensei was stuck pulling his hand inward with his smile still on his face. Mizuki-sensei stared off into the distance looking bored, not moving to breathe. _She_ could move, had been moving to tie her hitai-ate into a headband before realizing what she was seeing.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly, taking a step back. A white square appeared in front of her, and her eyes widened as she read the words written on it.

" _Congratulations! You have become a ninja and been granted "The Gamer" ability!_

 _Profile_

 _Inventory_

 _*Note: You can open the Menu at any time by saying "Open Menu." You can close it by saying "Close Menu."_

 _*Note: More Menu options will become available to you as you progress."_

She ducked under the floating white square to look at Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. They were still frozen. She went to the door into the classroom and looked inside; all of her classmates were locked in the actions they'd been engaged in. Choji had been throwing a chip into his mouth and it was stuck in midair. She went to take another step forward and another white box appeared.

"Warning: the Menu and alerts such as Quest notifications will close automatically if you step more than ten feet away from them."

She went back to the white square and stared at it.

"I can stop time by saying "Open Menu?!" She yelled.

A smaller white square appeared in front of her eyes and she had just enough time to read "The Menu is already open" before it disappeared.

Sakura brought her hands together and said "Kai!" pulsing her chakra as she did so. Nothing changed. She tried pinching herself. If this was a genjutsu, was that enough pain to get her out of it? She eyed the white square. She had never heard of a genjutsu like this before. Shrugging, she decided to touch the "Profile" option and see what it said. The writing on the Menu box faded away, it changed shape, elongating into a tall rectangle, and more writing appeared.

 _Name: Haruno Sakura_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Class: Ninja_

 _Level: 1_

 _Alignment: Lawful Good_

 _Race: Human_

 _Height: 4'8"_

 _Weight: 78 lbs_

 _Experience Points: 0/300_

 _Health: 7/7_

 _Chakra: 15/15_

 _STRENGTH 9 -1_

 _DEXTERITY 11 +0_

 _CONSTITUTION 12 +1_

 _INTELLIGENCE 16 +3_

 _WISDOM 14 +2_

 _CHARISMA 14 +2_

 _Languages: Japanese_

 _Fortitude: +2_

 _Reflex: +1_

 _Will: +2_

 _ **Proficiencies**_

 _Armor: none  
Weapons: daggers, darts, slings, quarterstaffs, light crossbows  
Tools: none  
Skills: Insight, Medicine_

 _Back to Menu_

It got her name and height and weight right, but she wasn't certain what it meant that her health was 7 out of 7 or that her chakra was 15 out of 15. Her health and chakra weren't homework assignments she'd gotten full points on. She went back to the Menu, the box morphing when she did, and clicked on Inventory, and it morphed again. She supposed she was going to have to get used to that, if this was real.

 _ **Inventory**_

 _Kunai x1  
Explorer's Pack (Package) x1_

 _Red Dress (Equipped) x1_

 _Note: Click on an item with one finger to remove it from the inventory. Click on an item with two fingers to equip or un-equip items, or open packages. If you are holding an item and want to put it in your inventory, say "Place [item] in inventory." You may open the inventory from the menu, or say "Open Inventory" to open it directly._

Well, there was nothing to lose from trying it. She said "Place hitai-ate in inventory." It disappeared from her hand with a small jingle; she yelped with surprise. The words "Hitai-ate x1" appeared on the box. With a slightly shaking hand she placed her first two fingers of her right hand to the new entry. She felt a sudden weight on her head and reached up and found her hitai-ate tied exactly how she wanted to. "(Equipped)" appeared next to the entry in her inventory.

"This is so weird." She thought. "Does this happen to everyone?" She pressed two fingers against the words "Explorer's Pack (Package)" Those words disappeared and her inventory updated. It now looked like this:

 _ **Inventory**_

 _Kunai x1  
Red Dress (Equipped) x1_

 _Hitai-ate (Equipped) x1_  
 _Backpack x1  
Bedroll x1  
Mess kit x1  
Tinderbox x1_

 _Torch x10  
Ration x10 days  
Waterskin x1  
Rope x30 feet_

Sakura's eyes got wider and wider as she read. This stuff was expensive! She clicked on each of the new items and watched as they popped into existence in front of her. It was all real. None of the equipment was high quality, but it was all serviceable.

"Yatta!" Inner Sakura exclaimed "I wish they'd told us about all the free stuff we get just for becoming a ninja!"

Sakura picked everything up and put it back in her inventory, which was a bit tedious, but it was tempered by knowing that she wouldn't have to lug everything home, which would've been even more tedious. "Maybe this is a secret? Something nobody talks about? But why would it be?" She wondered.

She looked around the inventory box. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were still frozen. "Sorry," she told them, knowing that they couldn't hear her. She felt a bit rude leaving them like that while she explored what was going on; but, she reasoned, it would be better to find out everything she could now so she could report on it in case it wasn't something that happened to everybody. She couldn't wait until she could tell Sasuke about this!

Now that she thought about it, maybe she should keep it a secret. If this was some new special ability she shouldn't let everyone know about it. And there was no reason to let Ino-pig or anyone else know she has some sort of special advantage or that she'd gotten free stuff. It would only make them jealous. The more she thought about it the more she was leaning towards it only being her that could had this…whatever this was. If every ninja had an inventory, why did sealing scrolls exist? Unless the inventory had a limit like sealing scrolls did, but she hadn't seen any indication of that so far.

She should just ask Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. She could trust them to keep her secret, if this was something new, and if it wasn't they could explain it to her. That would be simplest.

"Close Inventory" She said. The box closed and the world started into motion again. Iruka-sensei finished withdrawing his hand and Mizuki-sensei's eyes flicked towards her as he gave a half smile.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan." Iruka-sensei said and Mizuki-sensei echoed.

Sakura bowed. "Arigato!" She straightened. "I will do my best! Uh, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Did you get a … message" she drew a box shape in the air with her forefingers "when you became a ninja?"

Iruka-sensei looked puzzled for a moment before recognition dawned. "Oh! Are you talking about the ninja registration forms? You'll get one in the mail within the week. Just remember to put your ID on the top and get help from your parents if there are parts you aren't certain of."

The world froze again. A box appeared.

 _Quest alert!_

 _Fill out your ninja registration form. Remember to get help from your parents if you need it._

 _Rewards: 10xp_

 _Reputation (Konoha) +1_

 _[Accept] [Decline]_

 _Note: You can either press either option or indicate verbally which option you choose._

"Uhh, hai." Sakura said, with a sinking feeling as the world resumed. There was a _ding!_ which she would come to learn was the sound of an accepted quest. So it was just her that had this strange ability. She mustered up a smile. "Hai," she repeated "Thank you again!" Then she went to rejoin her classmates.

As she slid into her seat she was thinking hard; there was a lot she didn't understand. What was xp? What would gaining reputation through a quest _do?_ Were people going to treat her differently even when she'd never met them? Why did opening up a menu also stop time? This "Gamer" ability seemed rather reality-bending.

"You don't look happy." Shikamaru murmured, "what are you thinking about so hard?" He asked.

Sakura took a moment before answering to phrase her thoughts in a way that both were the truth but would mean something completely different to the person listening. "I thought I would be. Becoming a ninja is _different_ than I thought it would be. It changes a lot."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You're just now thinking of that sort of thing? Better late than never, I suppose."

Sakura blushed. _Of course I've thought about it before!_ Not that she cared much for Shikamaru's opinion, but she'd just made herself look irresponsible in front of both him and Sasuke! _Oh no, why couldn't I have thought of anything else to say! Lying outright would've been better!_ There was no help for it now, so she sunk a bit further into her seat. She quickly cheered herself up with thought about her cool new ability, though. This was going to be awesome! She was going to be the best kunoichi ever, and Sasuke would be amazed, and he would ask her on a date! She smiled, sighing happily, unaware Shikamaru was side-eyeing her for her sudden change in mood, or that Sasuke had shifted to lean subtly away from her. Everything was going to be perfect. If she could only be assigned to Sasuke's team, that would be the icing on the cake!

000

 **A/N** This is something that I started a year or so ago, and it never picked up enough steam for me really work on it. I love the "Gamer" idea, and it's something that I've seen applied to Naruto a lot but never Sakura, so I thought it could be fun to apply to her. After sitting on it for so long, thinking about writing it but never actually doing so, I'm finally admitting defeat that I'm probably never going to work on it seriously. So, again, feel free to steal this idea, and please pm me if you do because I'd love to read what you write for it!


End file.
